Toucannon
|-|Pikipek= |-|Trumbeak= |-|Toucannon= Summary Toucannon is a Normal/Flying type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Pikipek | Trumbeak | Toucannon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Woodpecker Pokémon | Bugle Beak Pokémon | Cannon Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (When it battles, its beak heats up. The temperature can easily exceed 212 degrees Fahrenheit, causing severe burns when it hits), Flight, Martial Arts, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Power Mimicry Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Is comparable to other bird Pokémon of its level, such as Starly) | Large Town level (Comparable to Dawn's Piplup) | At least Mountain level+ (Can fire explosive seeds capable of pulverizing a boulder and destroy large rock formations with Rock Smash. Comparable to Pidgeot) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric attacks from Elekid, Electrike, or Magnemite) | Sub-Relativistic (Can react to things thrown by Seismic Toss users) | At least Relativistic (Should be comparable to Pokémon such as Poliwrath. Pokémon of this caliber can dodge Fling, which should be faster than Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with some attacks Standard Equipment: Oran Berry, Sitrus Berry, Rawst Berry Intelligence: Fairly capable in battle, otherwise Animalistic Weaknesses: Electric, Rock and Ice type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Keen Eye:' Toucannon's eyesight becomes impeccable, being able to keep track of its opponent despite their efforts to either hinder Toucannon's accuracy or boost their own evasiveness. *'Skill Link:' When Toucannon uses a move that strikes multiple times, such as Bullet Seed, it will always attempt to strike its opponent with the maximum amount of times it can use the move in one go. *'Pickup:' The Hidden Ability of Pikipek and Trumbeak. This allows the Pokémon to randomly find items on the ground, and depending on what it finds, may be able to utilize it in combat. *'Sheer Force:' The Hidden Ability of Toucannon. This ability boosts the power of all of Toucannon's attacks, at the price of losing their secondary effects, such as Rock Smash not being able to lower its opponent's Defense. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Beak Blast:' Toucannon heats its beak to extremely hot temperatures before launching a heated blast at its opponent. If Toucannon's opponent attacks it directly, they will get burned by Toucannon's heated beak. *'Rock Blast:' Toucannon hurls hard rocks at its opponent in rapid succession. *'Peck:' Toucannon attacks its opponent with its beak. *'Growl:' Toucannon coos in a charming fashion, making the opponent slightly less wary of them and lowering their offensive potency. *'Echoed Voice:' Toucannon blasts its opponent with an echoed voice, which deals even more damage the more it uses this move sequentially. *'Rock Smash:' Toucannon smashes its opponent with a strike that's hard enough to break rocks. This attack can also lower its opponent's defensive capabilities. *'Supersonic:' Toucannon creates odd soundwaves that can confuse its foe. *'Pluck:' Toucannon pecks its opponent, stealing any Berries or other supplemental food from their possession and consuming it. *'Roost:' Toucannon lands and rests on the ground, healing itself while also leaving itself vulnerable to ground-level attacks. *'Fury Attack:' Toucannon jabs the target with its beak multiple times in a row. *'Screech:' Toucannon shrieks loudly at its opponent, drastically reducing their defensive capabilities. *'Drill Peck:' Toucannon drives into its opponent with its sharp beak while spinning in a corkscrew maneuver. *'Bullet Seed:' Toucannon shoots a series of seeds at its opponent, hitting them multiple times in a row. *'Feather Dance:' Toucannon spreads its feathers across its opponent, covering them in a heavy layer of down and drastically reducing their offensive capabilities. *'Hyper Voice:' Toucannon unleashes a horribly loud, echoing shout, dealing heavy damage to its opponent. Egg Moves *'Boomburst:' Toucannon attacks everything around it with a devastatingly powerful blast of sound. *'Brave Bird:' Toucannon flies up into the air before diving down, surrounding itself in a fiery aura, and crashing into its opponent with reckless abandon. This attack also damages Toucannon in the process. *'Mirror Move:' Toucannon copies the last attack the opponent used against it, and uses it against them. *'Tailwind:' Toucannon whips up a heavy whirlwind behind itself, creating a tailwind that can increase the overall speed of itself and its allies for a while. *'Uproar:' Toucannon cries out in an uproar, dealing damage to its opponent and preventing anyone from falling asleep for a while. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Birds Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Species Category:Races Category:Heat Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Air Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8